Sirius Black is a flirt!
by Sirius-James-Remus
Summary: Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot of the Marauders is a flirt! He flirts with every girl he sees, and one night in a club, he flirts with Lily, James' girlfriend. And he has a girlfriend! Read to find out what happens! SBXOC JPXLE XD


**Sirius Black is a flirt!  
**  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, the song nor anything in this fic. J.K Rowling and Bow wow owns them. I'd just like to say I'm very proud to have made this fic.

**Legend:**  
_Song_

"speech"

'thoughts'

actions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ima Ima Ima Ima flirt_

Sirius was sitting on a chair in a Club, watching James and Lily dance, and just waiting for Ellie Campbell(his date) to arrive-she was usually late-when he saw a very, VERY hot girl walk into the club. The girl had blonde hair, and pink eyes. The girl winked at him and took her date's arm, and went to the Dance floor.

_Soon as I see her walk up in the club, Ima flirt_

_Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs, Ima flirt _

The only problem was…he was seeing Ellie and that the girl had a bloody date.

"Sirius!" came Ellie's voice from behind him. He turned around and saw her wearing an army shirt that had no sleeves, and a black mini skirt. "Let's go dance!"

She pulled his arm and lead him to the Dance floor. Ellie started dancing to the music and Sirius could see the blonde brunette shimmying up and down in front of the guy. But the girl never took her eyes off of him.

_Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt_

"Padfoot! Lily and I are gonna be over there! We're gonna eat first, Lily is hungry." James said, pointing to a table in the corner of the room.

"Sure, mate!" Sirius replied. He winked at Lily, who was just beside him. She rolled her eyes. "Wanna exchange dates, James?"

"Same old, Sirius." She said.

James heard what he had said and he looked at him. "What? What did you say, Padfoot?! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Relax, Prongs! I was only joking…" he said, coolly.

"It didn't sound that way." Lily said.

"Yeah, And quit it. It isn't funny."

_So homie don't bring your girl to me to meet cause, Ima flirt  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cause, Ima flirt_

_(It better be real tight to you know what im talkin bout)  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
(You bring your girl around me you better put your best pimp foot foward)  
Then don't bring her round me cause, Ima flirt  
_  
Sirius looked back at Ellie and saw that she was still dancing, though she was waiting for him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette smirk at him. She wrapped her arms around her date and began kissing him.

Sirius began dancing, and he pulled Ellie closer.

"S-Sirius…" Ellie gasped. She blushed.

Sirius chuckled and looked at the blonde brunette. She was also looking at him. She spun around and began grinding her hips against the guy.

_Ima be pimpin  
I don't be slippin  
When it come down to these hoez  
I don't love 'em  
We don't cuff 'em  
Man that's just the way it goes_

Sirius mentally cursed himself, and he said to Ellie, "Let's sit down, for a while. I'm kinda thirsty."

"Sure."

They walked to the table Lily and James were sitting at and Ellie went to order drinks and food.

A minute after she left, a swarm of girls came up to him. They began flicking their hair, and winking and licking their lips seductively.

"Hey, Ladies!"

_I pull up in the Phantom  
All the ladies think handsome  
Jewelry shining, I stay stuntin  
Thats why these niggas cant stand em  
Ima chick mag-a-net  
And anything fine im bag-gin it  
And if she got a man, I dont care  
10 toes and I wanna be, cause I gotta have it  
Now-Now who do it like B-O-dub  
Girls on me when I walk in the club  
Game aint tight, Ima take yo chick  
_

Ellie went back to the table and sat beside Sirius. She glared daggers at the girls and in a huff they walked-stomped, more like-away. Ellie turned to Sirius.

"WHAT?!" he asked her.

"You are unbelievable!" Ellie said. She folded her arms neatly on her chest and looked away. "And I thought you loved me!"

"Of course, I do, Ells. It was just a joke."

"Everything's a joke to you!"

"Not everything…" he turned her head to face him and they kissed.

_Thats it man now your girl in love  
Witta rich nigga, fly young dude  
Ride wit me lil mama cant lose_

"Ellie, wanna dance with me?" James asked her.

"Is it okay with you Lily?" Ellie asked her, nervously.

"Of course, now go and dance with James. I'll dance with Sirius. Then, we'll exchange again later." She replied.

James looked at Sirius who was grinning like mad. He narrowed his eyes at Sirius and growled.

"Now, now…Prongs…remember, you're dancing with MY girlfriend." Sirius said, coolly.

"I know that. Just don't do anything stupid, or I'll have your head."

_Dont get mad at me homie cause yo girl friend choose  
See this is how goin down in da 6-1-4 from the Natty up to Clevland even in Toledo  
Ima boss and you know it  
I got the money ima show it (Thats right)  
If i give yo girl one chance to talk to me homie she aint gon blow it  
HA-HA  
Now the moral of the story is cuff yo chick, cause hey,  
I'm black, fresh , and I rap, plus I'm rich, and ima flirt  
_  
Both couples walked onto the Dance floor, and began dancing.

_  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club, Ima flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs, Ima flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low, Ima flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn righ,t Ima flirt  
So homie don't bring your girl to me to meet cause, Ima flirt  
And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat cause, Ima flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then don't bring her round me cause, Ima flirt  
_

Sirius pulled Lily closer to him, and she began shimmying up and down to him.

James was looking at them, and he growled.

"What's wrong, James?" Ellie asked him. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Sirius…" she whispered.

_Ima Ima Ima Ima flirt  
Thats right I tell the truth and the whole truth  
When it come to hoes I be pimpin like i supposed to,  
rollin em like I supposed to, shinin like I supposed to  
In the club fuckin wit honeys like i supposed to  
I dont understand when a nigga bring his girl friend to da CLUB  
Creppin all ova the floor wit his girlfriend in da CLUB  
And wonder why all these playas tryna holla at her  
_

"I'll be right back, Sirius. I need to use the bathroom. Tell James for me." Lily said, as she walked to the bathroom.

When the door of the bathroom closed, Sirius rushed to it. He slowly opened the door, and entered. He locked the door to make sure James couldn't enter, and he could finally check Lily's name on his list.

_Just soon as she go to the bathroom nigga Ima holla at her  
A dog on the prawl when im walkin through the mall_

James saw him enter the bathroom and he followed.

"James? Where are you going?"

"Come with me, Ellie!"

"O-oh alright!"

They went to the door and he pulled on the doorknob. But unfortunately, it didn't open.

"Damn you Sirius! Open this door now!" James yelled.

"Never!" Sirius cackled behind the door.

"Sirius? What are you doing in here?" Lily asked him.

Sirius walked over to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lily blushed and pushed him away. "Sirius! Open the door NOW!"

"C'mon, Lily…You know you want me…"

"This is just for your stupid list, isn't it?"

"You could say that…"

James banged on the door. "Sirius!"

"Sirius is in there? With…Lily?" Ellie asked him.

"Yes! Sirius! Open this door!"

Ellie bit her lower lip and took out her wand. She pointed it to the door and said, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked.

"Yes!"

Sirius approached Lily, and kissed her.

"Mmph!" She broke away from him and wiped her lips.

"Sirius! Stay away from my girlfriend!" James yelled as he burst into the room.

_If I could man I would probably flirt wit all of yall  
Yea- yea homie you say she yo girlfriend  
But when I step up to her, Ima be like tarzan  
Believe me maine this is how dem playas do it in the CHI  
In plus we got them playette foolers in the CHI  
Now the moral of story is cuff yo bitch  
I'm black, handsome, I sing, cause im rich and Ima flirt_

_Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Ima flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt _

"James!" Lily yelled.

"C'mon, Lily… Let's go to my apartment, shall we?" Sirius said.

"You're nothing but a flirt, Sirius!"

_F-L-I-R-T  
Ay lil mama you know Ima  
F-L-I-R-T  
Ay lil mama you know Ima flirt _

_Soon as I see her walk up in the club Ima flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Ima flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Ima flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Ima flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me meet cause Ima flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Ima flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then dont bring her round me cause Ima flirt_

Sirius smirked. "I know, love. I know."

"What is wrong with you, Padfoot? You KNOW it took me years to finally get Lily, and here you are trying to steal her away from me!" James shouted.

"You heard Lily. I'm a flirt."

"I thought you loved Ellie?!"

Sirius looked over at Ellie and her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then, why are you trying to get Lily?"

"It's for his bloody list." Lily said, simply.

Realization dawned on James. "Padfoooot!"

"Temper, Prongs." Sirius said, coolly.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Sirius walked over to Lily and pecked her on the lips. Lily blushed and James growled.

_Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt  
Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt  
Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt  
Ima, Ima, Ima, Ima flirt  
_  
Sirius walked over to Ellie and lifted her head and he kissed her.

They broke away after a while and Sirius smiled. "Love you, Ells."

Ellie smiled. "I love you too, Sirius."

"Now let's go and dance till the morning!"

"YEAH!" they cheered.

They walked onto the dance floor once again, and Sirius spotted a girl and he winked at her.

Ellie noticed this and she slapped his arm. "Sirius!"

"uh…Sorry, Ells."

Lily and James laughed. Ellie rolled her eyes. She'd have to get used to the fact that** Sirius Black is a flirt**.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**A/N:**

I think I did ok on this one…I heard this song and I remembered that Sirius Black was indeed a flirt. So, I decided to make this.

Lol. It's kinda funny when you think about it.


End file.
